Production
Big Brother Hell was an ORG originally based on Tumblr. Simon asked Grace if she wanted to ever host a game together. Simon and Grace wanted a something different that other Tumblr ORGs with having people who haven't played a TumblrBB ORG or haven't in a long time. To make sure the cast was new and refreshing. Big Brother Hell was quickly recognized due to the fact the ORG has done things that no Tumblr BB game has seen before. With crazy twists and even crazier casts. BBHell started to grow. Every season something new was introduced to the ORG that changed it dramtically. Season 2 introduced the weekly live nights. Season 3 completely switched mediums. From Tumblr to Proboards. After Season 1, Simon added Connor to the production team. He applied for Season 1 and was unfortunately cut. Since he was an active viewer and showed interest in hosting he was added to help. After Season 2, Grace and Connor were removed from the production and were replaced with Blake and Madison. Season 4, AJ and Shelby were introduced to the production team. Season 5, Blake and Shelby stepped down from the hosting team to focus on their real life. Andrew and Dustin S were introduced to the production team. Season 6, there was a clean sweep of production. Dustin S stepped down. Andrew O, AJ, and Madison were removed. Andrew G, Kiersten, and David were added on. Season 7, David stayed on production. Shelby and Dustin returned to production. Colin and Jelaminah joined production Season 8, Shelby remained on production while Colin, Dustin, and Jelaminah did not. Leah, Jeff, and Steven joined production. Season 9, Another clean sweep of production happened. Amanda, Aasha, Blake, Christine, Cole, Danny, Gabe, and Luis joined Simon on production for the first All Star season. For the first season of Hellions, Amanda, Cole, Gabe, and Luis left the production team while Aasha, Blake, Christine, and Danny stayed. Abi and Iqra joined for their first hosting experience and Shelby rejoined Simon to round out the team. After Hellions, BBHell returned for the 10th season known as Hades. Abi and Iqra stepped down. Aasha, Blake, Christine, and Danny stayed on board. Gabe rejoined the production team and Jamie made his 4th appearance in the series but the first time as host. Simon rounds out the team and keeps us all in line. In Big Brother Hell 11 Camp Wendigo, Gabe and Jamie were replaced by 2nd time BBHell host Colin, and freshly out of Season 10 Eddie and Steffen. Aasha, Blake, Christine, and Danny stayed on production to assist the cult leader Simon. The second season of Hellions brought with it the retirement of longtime production members Aasha, Christine, Danny and Colin, but kept Simon, Blake, Eddie and Steffen, and bringing back Leah for her second season of hosting after being kicked off the BBHell studios lot, along with first time hosts Adrianne and Jacob D from Hellions 1 and Matthew from Season 10. Every season Simon wants to use new Alumni to help host. Simon wants to teach other people who are interested in hosting. ██ Participated as a main host for the season. ██ Participated as a player for the season.